Le Placee
by gypsy9735
Summary: The place is Lousiana 1859, 17 year old Bonnie Bennett is born a century and half earlier than she should be. She is about to come face to face with the vampire Damon Salvatore and he will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Placage: extralegal unions between white men and women of color.

The story takes place in the 1859, during slavery, in New Orleans. Bonnie is a child of mixed race and is free Damon and Stefan are still a vampires just on a different timeline than the show. Caroline in this story is African American and of mixed race.

Seventeen year old Bonnie Bennett lived a life of priviledge, even if she was born in the wrong century. She was the daughter of a wealthy sugar cane plantation owner in New Orleans in 1842. She was well educated, beautiful, giving, loving, and strong. Her only "flaw", her mother was African American. Abigail Bennett was the mistress of Bertrand Batiste. They lived in a nice house on Rampart Street, the place where Jazz was born and Congo Square, where the slaves would set up a market, sing, dance, and play music. She loved her mother and father, but the older she got the more she understood about her parent's flawed relationship. Her father visited them once a month and her mother would turn the house upside down to make sure everything was perfect for him. He was only there for a night or two, then he would go back to his legitimate family. His wife, Margaret and daughter Elena, who was the same age as Bonnie save a few months. Bertrand met Abby at the Quadroon Ball, the place where mixed race women were presented to groups of white men. With marriages between the two groups forbidden, what supposedly resulted was plaçage, a contractual living-together arrangement. They were his dirty little secret and Bonnie was determined that would not be her life. She would hear her mother beg her father to stay with them and his monthly refusals. Her mother crying herself to sleep and not being able to get out of bed for days after her father went back to his family. She was going to marry the man she loved, a free African American man, James Jackson.

They met everyday in secret and she knew he was the one for her. He was of lighter skin than Bonnie with sandy blond hair a product of his white father, but like her he had green eyes. All she had to do was convince her mother and father that he was the one for her. Her father was coming tonight and she was going to let them know Jamie owned her heart and that she was going to become his wife.

"How have you been Bonnie?"

"I'm fine father." She said nervously.

"Bonnie is learning the piano Bertrand. She plays beautifully," her mother beamed.

She played horribly, but her mother wanted her father to be proud of her.

"That is wonderful Bonnie. There is something that I want to discuss with you." Her father said taking her mother's hand in his.

"Yes? " she asked curiously.

"You have grown into a fine young woman, and you are of an age now where it is time for you to enter into society and find a mate."

"I don't have to enter society, I have found a mate,"she beamed greatful they breached the subject instead of her. "His name is Jamie Jackson and he has asked me to marry him."

Her mother froze. "Jamie Jackson, that black boy from the docks?"

"Yes mother! The Black Boy, like us from the docks."

"I can't allow that Bonnie." Her father said.

"What do you mean, I love him."

"You are not meant to be the wife of some shady dock worker."

"I suppose I am meant to be the whore of a white man!"

Her mother slapped her hard.

"I'm sorry mother."she apologized.

Her father cleared his throat and continued, "I have already have several offers for you, Jeremy Gilbert,"

"He's double my age!"

"And," he continued, " Tyler Lockwood."

"I won't do this, I love Jamie! Don't you want me to be happy? I want to marry him and be his wife."

"That is impossible Bonnie. The ball is in 3 weeks, you will meet your suitors there."

And just like that he left the room, shutting the door on her dreams.

/

The weeks leading up to the ball was a flurry of activities, dresses being made and Bonnie and Jamie plotting.

Caroline Forbes her best friend and also a child of placage. Caroline was happy about the ball, she was ready and okay with the idea of placage. She knew that Bonnie loved Jamie, he was older and more experienced than the boys they grew up with. She didn't exactly trust Jamie though, his eyes sometimes lingered on her breast longer than it should and she had also heard rumors of him with other women.

"What do you want to happen Bonnie? The ball is in a week."

"Jamie and I have a plan. We are going to run away and get married, then they will have to accept it."

"Are you crazy? Your father will kill him!"

"He won't he wants me to be happy."

The night of the ball arrived and Bonnie was stunning. She wore a light charcoal dress, that made her green eyes and caramel skin pop. Tonight was the night, she was going to slip out of the ball and meet Jamie and become his wife.

Immediately she was introduced to Jeremy Gilbert and she felt ill. He was fatter than the last time she had seen him and he sweat profusely. During their dance he stepped on her foot several times. She danced with several men including Tyler Lockwood, who was not unattractive, he was just spoiled and used to getting his way. She hated them all. These men who were the pillars of society throwing a ball to chose whores. She sat in a chair fanning herself watching the dancing with barely concealed hatred sparkling in her green eyes, unaware that a pair of blue predatory eyes had been following her every move all night.

Her father was treating her like a piece of meat and allowing men to make her a sex slave and bare illegitimate children. She had to escape this cruel fate. Caroline asked her to accompany her to the powder room. The two girls made their way through the crowd when Bonnie glanced up noticed a man leaning over the second floor balcony watching her. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. The look he was giving her made her steps faulter momentarily. She boldly held his gaze and he held hers.

"What is it Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"Who is that man up there?"

Caroline looked in the direction of her gaze and immediately crossed herself. Bonnie looked at her strangely as they continued to the powder room.

"Caro, who was that man?"

"His name is Damon Salvatore," she whispered, " he has a brother Stefan, they recently moved here from Virginia."

"Why did you cross yourself when you saw him?"

"Mistress Toulouis, says he is evil."

"The voodoo priestess?" Bonnie didn't put to much faith in what the voodoo priestess of Bourbourn street said, a few years ago when she was thirteen she had passed her in the streets and the old lady had pointed at her and called her a witch.

"Caro, please voodoo?"she shook her head.

" Magic is real Bonnie, there are things in this world that can't be explained,"she said crossing herself again," why did you take notice of him?"

"His was watching me, and his eyes, they are the bluest eyes I have ever seen."

"He is gorgeous, but I get the feeling he is looking from something more than a tiny bit like you."

"Like what?"

"A meal." She laughed hugging her friend. "We better get back."

"You go ahead, I need a few more minutes."

Now was her chance, she snuck out of the powder room and quietly made her way to the where Jamie was waiting. He was under a lamp post and when she saw him, she ran and jumped into his arms kissing him passionately. He had two horses waiting and they made their way to the pastor that Jamie said agreed to marry them.

"We will have to stop for the night." He explained.

"What do you mean? Why did we come to the swamp?"

"It is too late to try to make it tonight. We can stay in my cabin until first light."

His cabin was small but cozy, but there was only a small bed in the corner of the one room.

" Where are you going to sleep?" she asked.

"Bonnie," he said kissing her face, "we are going to be married tomorrow, we will sleep in the same bed forever."

She smiled shyly, of course he was right. He encouraged her to remove her dress and she lay next to him quietly allowing him to kiss her. After a while his kisses became more demanding and his hands moved all over her body, her breast and finally between her legs.

"Passion," Bonnie thought this is passion. She was going to allow him to be her first. He would be her husband in one day. She let him touch her, she touched him.

He whispered, "Bonnie my love, my wife, I love you."

" Boys only can do what you allow them to," he grandmother Sheila had once told her.

She allowed Jamie to make love to her.

She lay in his arms naked as he slept. This is perfect, she thought, I can stay here forever.

She woke the next morning to an empty bed. She waited for 5 hours for Jamie to appear but nothing. She was growing more and more agitated, she dressed, cleaned the cabin and waited some more. He had taken all the money in her satchel and the second horse. It was all the money her mother had almost 1500 dollars. Jamie had promised he would pay her mother back once they were married. As she cleaned, she also noticed that there were no clothes there or food anything that someone lived there. Last night she had been so happy to be with him, she hadn't taken notice. It was as if he had never lived there. She sat on the small front porch of the cabin and waited. She waited until her father rode up with Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy Gilbert to take her home.

/

Jamie Jackson had run off with all her mother's money and her virginity. Bonnie stayed in bed for a week. She thought of her arrogance, how she thought she was to good to be a place' and her hatred of those men. And how she thought Jamie was good. She was a fool and she was involved in a scandal. Good girls didn't run off in the middle of the night with men and spend the night with them. Caro had come to visit and let her know that her father in an effort to minimize the damage told everyone that Jamie had taken advantage of her young heart but not her body. "Bonnie was still pure."

Bonnie was bathing when Caroline told her and immediately sunk down in the bubbles in an effort to drown herself. Pure? She was so stupid and blind. She let him make love to her. She was ruined. Caroline pulled her out of the water and hugged her close and she told her best friend that she was no longer a virgin.

Caroline said "I am going to help you."

"How?" Bonnie asked through tears.

"You have options Bonnie. Jeremy and Tyler still want you."

"I will not be a place'."

"I have accepted an offer." Caroline said.

"What? Who?"

"Stefan Salvatore, he is a good man Bonnie. I am going to live with him and his brother's on their sugar cane plantation."

"What, that is not allowed. You can't live with him, what about his wife?"

"He is not married and has no desire to be married. He says their home in beautiful and is in the middle of no where on the bayou. No one will bother us there."

"You said his brother was evil and what if someone finds out about you?"

" Stefan assures me that his brother is a good man, though a bit misguided, immature and stubborn. I love Stefan. Bonnie I am truly in love and I am happy."

Bonnie looked at her friend and smiled sadly. "It is your choice Caro, I am happy for you." She was done judging other people's ideas of love and life. She'd gambled with her heart and lost.

When her mother told her that Jeremy Gilbert was still very much interested in her, Bonnie agreed that it was time for her to accept her fate. She was going to be his mistress for the rest of her life. The whole town knew of her and Jamie running off and no other man was interested in a women of priviledge with a wild streak. That signalled she might be trouble and married men with mistresses didn't need more troubles. The contract was drawn up and was to be signed as soon as Gilbert could procure a modest home for Bonnie. The morning he came to let them know he had found a place for her on Rampart Street, Bonnie experienced her first bought of morning sickness.

With red rimmed eyes she stood in front of her father and mother and told them that not only had Jamie taken her money, he had also taken her innocence, and left her with a bastard.

Her mother slapped her so hard Bonnie saw stars. She shook her and screamed, "You have ruined us, RUINED!" and left the room.

Bonnie fell to a heap on the floor and cried until she had no more tears. When she was finished she was surprised to see her father still sitting there.

"Jeremy Gilbert has rescinded his offer."

She nodded her head once and turned to leave.

"I am broke Bonnie. Gilbert was going to give me money to save my plantation but now…you and your mother and all your servants will have to leave this house. I can no longer support you."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry pet, it is just the way things are. I love you and your mother and I wish the world would have allowed me to do better by you."

She saw the truth in his words and knew that she had been wrong about a lot of things when it came to her parents.

"It's okay poppa."

The next morning Bonnie was awaked by Lucy, her hand maiden and cousin. Lucy was a free Bennett also.

"Bonnie, girl get up and get dressed, your poppa is asking for you there is a man downstairs,I think he may be here to make an offer for you."

Bonnie dressed and trudged down the steps. Maybe Jeremy had changed his mind about marrying a woman pregnant with another man's child. She could hear voices coming from the sitting room. She recognized her mother, her father and the other one was one she didn't know. It was smooth as silk but with an underlying trace of mockery and humor. As if it knew something no one else did, some grand secret yet to be unleashed.

She entered the room with her head downcast.

"Good morning my dear." He father said.

Acknowledging her parents with a nod her eyes fell upon the blue eyes of the man from the ball. He was admiring her with a slight smirk and the same look of mockery and humor she heard in his voice earlier. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and a small voice of warning whispering to her to run. He observed her coolly.

He is looking at me as if he knows what I look like naked, she blushed under his gaze.

Her father 's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Bonnie, I would like to introduce you to Damon Salvatore, he has come to make an offer for you."


	2. The Warlock

"Have a seat darling." Her mother said pouring on the charm.

Bonnie sat quietly as they made small talk only talking when questions were directed to her. She had no choices anymore. She looked up a few times to see Mr. Salvatore regarding her with an amused expression on his face. He was very handsome, one of the most attractive men she had ever seen. She felt a familiar tinkle down her spine but ignored it. Her mother interrupted her thoughts.

"Bonnie plays the piano beautifully, play something darling."

She cringed, she was horrible. Why would her mother insist on her doing something she was horrible at.

"I don't think wants to hear me massacre Mozart mother." She frowned.

"I would love to hear you play."

She glared at him then. He was looking at her amused. It was on her lips to say I would love for you to kiss my ass but she couldn't it wasn't allowed. This was going to be horrible.

And it was. She saw her father cringe a few times and shake his head in embarrassment, but her mother smiled broadly, jesus was she deaf!

Damon Salvatore grinned behind his glass of sweet tea. She was atrocious.

When she was finally finished her mother embarrassed her further by hopping to her feet, applauding and yelling bravo, bravo.

Bonnie wished the floor would swallow her.

"Well," he father cleared his throat," maybe we should leave the two of you alone to get to know each other better."

Bonnie shuttered outwardly and glanced over to see Mr. Salvatore smirking as if he enjoyed her discomfort.

He kissed her mother's hand and shook hands with her father and then he turned those blue orbs on her.

He plopped down on the couch and then flung his boots on the table.

Bonnie was shocked, no one could have manners this bad. She stared at him with her mouth agape.

"You play the piano like shit."

"Excuse me?" she wasn't sure she heard correctly.

"You heard me, I mean damn, if your mother was trying to sale me on your piano skills then I would be out of here. Fortunately for me though you father has assured me that you would be willing and how did he put it as "pliable as her mother." He smirked liciviously, glaring at her breast.

She stared at him mouth agape. No one had ever talked to her that way. She stood to leave when he reached up and grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me or I will scream." She warned.

"No you won't, you know what is at stake here. As annoying and worthless as your mother is you don't want her put out on the streets and I bet you love your servants, you wouldn't want them sold off would you."

She tried in vain to remove her arm but he held fast.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I want you" He stated simply.

"You, Mr. Salvatore are not a gentlemen."

"Mr. Salvatore sounds so formal, you should call me Damon, it will sound so much better when you are riding me."

She blushed profusely, " You are not a gentlemen at all!"

He looked pointedly at her belly. " And from what I hear, you are not a lady."

She balled up her fist and attacked him. He blocked her attack easily and she ended up under him on the couch.

"Calm down, judgy." He said letting the endearment slip from his lips before her could stop it.

"What did you call me?" she asked confused.

"Nothing." He remarked, straightening his clothes as he stood over her. "Fix your hair, your parents will think I was in here finding out just how pliable you are." He grinned adjusting the bulge in his pants.

"You, you" she sputtered when she saw what he was doing. "Oh my God." She looked away from him. " I am refusing your offer!"

"No you aren't. Your father already signed the contract anyway. You belong to me Bonnie Bennett." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I will kill myself before I go with you."

"No you won't do that either, because if you do I will make sure everyone you leave behind is ruined."

She looked into his eyes and knew he meant it. "Now, be a good girl and run upstairs and pack your bags. The last ferry leaves in an hour."

"You expect me to leave everything I have known in an hour. I don't even know you!"

"Your father knows me well enough. I am not going to harm you Bonnie. Besides, Blond.. I mean Caroline is already at Bayou Mystic waiting for you."

"Caroline?" she said hopeful.

"And Lucy is also coming with us. Now chop chop." He clapped.

Again she looked at him strangely. "Oops, wrong decade." He shrugged.

"I suppose I don't have a choice." She shook her head as tears sprang to her eyes. "I am ruined."

He rolled his eyes. "Go pack your shit."

While she packed her things and he made arrangements to have her other items bought to her, he made the final arrangements with her father. The man smiled and shook his hand at his generosity offering to take less for her, "I mean she is pregnant with another man's child." Damon laughed and went to wait on the porch. Bonnie's parents were horrible in this century too. Lucy came up next to him as he looked out at the carts and horses lining the streets. He missed his Camarro.

"Everything has been taken care of?" he asked.

"Yeah, as soon as the herb is out of her system she will not have morning sickness symptons any longer. Thank the goddess she wasn't really pregnant."

"Good."

"And Jamie?" she asked.

"That little fucker may be a problem. Turns out dear old dad threatened him and that was why he left town with the money. I tried to compel him to stay away but he must've been full of vervain."

"Once we get her away from all these distractions, we can get her to realize who she is and the spell will be broken. We can all get back home and to our century. I am so sick of saying yes sir and yes maam to these people!"

Damon laughed, " I can imagine. This is not a good look on you. Bennetts are not submissive."

She laughed, " I know, that's why we are all in this mess. If Bonnie had given that warlock what he wanted he wouldn't have punished us all. I still don't know why you, me, Elena and Stefan were able to keep our memories. Where is your brother?"

"Out at that shithole of a plantation we bought with Caroline, trying to stay faithful to Elena." He grinned.

"You are enjoying this. How is Elena?"

"Fine living in the lap of luxury with servants taking care of her. She is being worshipped." He said in disgust. He was so sick of Elena ruining everything. The warlock , Benjamin, wanted Bonnie and Bonnie had finally found someone like her and loved him in return. Damon had no problem with the guy. Ben was tired of Bonnie sacrificing everything for Elena and wanted her to run away with him, but Elena ever the self absorbed twit somehow thought the warlock wanted to use Bonnie to get to her. Damon had to admit he didn't want to find another witch so he agreed with Elena. She convinced Bonnie to break up with Ben and so Ben banished them 160 years in the past. The only one that could break the spell was Bonnie. And Bonnie had no idea who or what she was.

His feelings for Elena changed after that. Bonnie had truly cared for Ben and she cried for weeks after, but Elena didn't even seem to care. She just went on about her life, using Bonnie for this that. No one had been after her since Klaus. She had created drama to make herself the center of attention and it had cost them all. Of course his brother remained her lap dog. Once a week he went to see her on her plantation to make sure she was well. She asked about everyone, how it was going with Bonnie and if Damon was still angry with her? Stefan told her to be patient and let them take care of it.

" So what now?"

"We get witchy to the country, you teach her the mojo and we get the fuck back to civilization."

"It may not be that easy Damon."

He turned when a red eyed Bonnie strolled out onto the porch. She looked terrified, "Please don't make me do this." She begged.

He smirked as he hooked his arm with hers, " Well, shall we?" using the other arm to dramatically show her the path down the steps into the carriage.


	3. She's Back

**Just so you know Caroline is African American and not a vampire in this fiction. The only ones who remember their former selves are Damon, Stefan, Elena and Lucy.**

The trip to the plantation was one that Damon would never forget. This Bonnie Bennett was nothing like the fearless Bonnie Bennett from Mystic Falls. She whimpered and cried so much that Lucy had to take her into her arms and console her. He watched her in disgust, this may take longer than he thought. Through deduction he figured her woe had to be due to not only being "pregnant" but a broken heart and the fact that she thought he was going to ravage her as soon as they arrived at Bayou Mystic. He'd thought about it, after all he had given her parents a great deal of money for her, but this sniveling whiney mess before him held no interest for him.

To top things off she was afraid of the ferry.

" I can't swim, my mother wouldn't allow it." She explained.

"But you live on the Bayou, near large bodies of water. It is practical to know how to swim." He said.

She held tightly to Lucy's hand and said again, " Mother wouldn't allow it."

He shook his head in disgust.

Upon arrival Damon was surprised to find that Stefan had hired out people to make ready the plantation. When he'd left to go to New Orleans it was a run down mess. Now it looked presentable and appeared to be functioning. There were people in the fields and servants awaiting their party on the large grand porch.

They wanted to appear as normal as possible. Already there was talk of strange beings and people being drained of blood or bitten by a wild animal.

They needed to blend in badly. Weeks after locating Bonnie they had purchased the plantation and come up with the plan to hopefully save them all.

Once they were out of the carriage, Caroline came running down the stairs, screaming and the two embraced lovingly. Caroline had a scarf tied around her neck and Damon looked up at Stefan and knew that he had been feeding from her, perhaps more in the weeks he had been gone. Although he was sure his brother's heart would always belong to the vampire/doppelganger.

"I am so glad you decided to take Damon's offer Bonnie. We are going to be so happy here!" she exclaimed.

Bonnie looked at her doubtfully as Caroline showed her around the big house. Servants greeted her and introduced themselves. Bonnie was polite and cordial to all of them. Damon and Stefan followed closely behind observing everything. Bonnie was poised, graceful, refined and compassionate. She would make any man proud to have her as the lady in his home. He watched her with pride noting even out of her place in time she managed to have great qualities.

Later having tea in the sitting room. A female servant Lucretia, a pretty black girl with skin the color of a mocha entered with a tray. Damon smiled when she walked in having spent several nights with her in her tiny apartments in New Orleans. He asked her to come and work on the plantation but hadn't told her about his plans to bring or have his place' live with him. He wanted to have sex and she was attractive and easy. He had visited several brothels in the area and sampled all the different flavors. He was not prejudice when it came to the nookie. She was busty and good in bed and since he knew he wasn't going to be getting any from Bonnie and he wasn't going to New Orleans everyday, he figured if she was willing he was definitely able. Damon was sprawled in a chair while Bonnie and Caroline prattled on about nothing. Every now in then they would include Stefan in the conversation but not him. He watched Bonnie closely. He knew he was making her uncomfortable but he couldn't help himself. He liked to see her squirm. He stared openly at her which was not polite at all. She was thinking he was watching her because he could not wait to ravage her young body later. She was so close to falling apart, it had been a really hard month. She tried to ignore him, but his blue eyes were too intense for her to ignore for long.

Lucretia watched Damon watching Bonnie and grew angrier by the minute. This creole was coming between her and her lover and she was having none of it. Damon watched as Lucretia spitefully drop the cup of tea into Bonnie's lap, burning her and ruining her dress. Bonnie jumped off the couch and began to wipe furiously at the stain. Lucretia apologized and pretended to help. Bonnie was wearing a pearl bracelet and Damon watched as Lucretia purposely broke the pearl strands in her fake attempts to clean the dress. He heard Caroline audibly gasp, and he watched as Bonnie got on the floor on all fours trying to catch the runaway pearls. Caroline and Stefan hopped on the floor and started to help also. Damon sat up straighter and stared at Lucretia, she smiled at him in mischief , then walked to Bonnie stepped on her hand, apologizing in the process.

"It's okay," Bonnie assured her, head downcast, still gathering up the pearls.

All the while Damon said nothing but held a passive look on his face. Lucretia turned and left the room, swaying her hips to keep his attention. He would deal with her later. He turned his attention back to the group on the floor. They appeared to have gathered them all up except one that had rolled over to Damon foot. He leaned over and plucked the pearl from the carpet, holding it between his thumb and forefinger. She walked to him like she was approaching a wild animal trying to feed it. When he looked at her face he saw that she had tears brimming in her eyes. Was he that terrible? She took the pearl and looked down at the broken bracelet.

"It was my Grams." She explained as her chin quivered.

He saw her then for what she was, a young girl with the weight of the world on her shoulders. What she thought was a baby on the way, a mother who cared more about her lover and maintaining her lifestyle than her, her father who was living an expensive double life style, and him, taking her away from everyone she loved so he could have his way with her.

Caroline took her hand and escorted her from the room. Stefan sat down hard on the settee.

"We have got to get the real Bonnie back and get out of here. This Bonnie is," pause, "timid and fragile."

Damon was about to agree with him, she was definitely not as peppery as his Bonnie, but he saw it there, he saw the potential in her. He saw the same fire in her eyes that he saw in his witchy, he just had to bring it out of her.

"She'll do fine, she just has to be reminded of who she is and what she stands for."

"And you think you are the one to show her that?"

"Hey no one gets under Bonnie's skin the way I do." He smirked going to pour himself a glass of bourboun.

Stefan grinned, " You are right about that, but let that be all that you try to get up under." He warned.

Damon grinned, "You know me brother. And hey her father practically sold her to me. I feel like I should be able to do whatever I want with her."

"Damon, don't let your libido get you into trouble here, we are here to make Bonnie remember who she is to get back to 2013!"

"Alright alright" he pouted, " you never let me have any fun."

"So what's the plan?"

" I piss Bonnie off, she set me on fire, and presto."

"That's your plan?"

"Brother if you recall I am the protector of the Bennett line, also Bonnie did not tap into her powers until I made my presence known to her the first time."

"Her grandmother was a big part of that as I recall."

"Well we have Lucy. She is pretty damned powerful herself."

Damon swaggered to the doorway.

"Where are you going?"

"To pick a fight." He smirked.

Bonnie stood on the middle what was her suite, Lucretia was helping her to change out of the dress. The way Lucretia was glaring at her as she helped her undress was not unnoticed, if she didn't know any better she would think she hated her for some reason. Bonnie kept trying to make small talk but the maid was very snippy with her. She stood in the middle of the room in her underwear waiting for the woman to bring her another dress when Damon burst through the door with a drink in his hand.

Bonnie stood in shock, she couldn't move. She stood stark still as Damon's ice blue eyes raked over her body. She used her arms to cover herself and he laugh, like her arms could stop his imagination. Lucretia hurried to cover Bonnie and Damon decided then and there he was going to show them both who was in charge.

"Leave us," he said to the maid.

"Ms. Bonnie is not dressed." she said through clinched teeth glaring at him.

He did not repeat himself. Lucretia finally lowered her eyes and scampered out of the room.

Bonnie just stood there. This is it, she thought, he has come to claim what is his.

Damon lay his head back on the large pillows on the bed, kicking off his boots in the process.

"Do you prefer the left side or the right side of the bed?"

Silence.

"Do you like spooning? Or are you more of a lay your head on my shoulder type girl? I am fine with either as long as we sleep naked."

She blushed a deep shade of pink.

"You are so tiny I think we will fit together perfectly."

She turned her back to him and took a deep breath to calm herself, when she faced him again she stood up straighter and spoke.

"I want you to know that you can have my body, but you will never have my mind, spirit or heart." She said defiantly.

He spoke in the same tone of voice as her, "And I want you to know that you can keep all three of those things, Bon Bon your body is banging, had I known what was under your clothes all this time I would have been all over your ass, DAMN, turn back around!"

Her mouth dropped open, she was fuming, Damon could see it, he smiled and gave her the once over again.

"How dare you."

"Honey you are standing in the middle of my bedroom almost naked, how dare I not."

"This is your bedroom?"

"Well it's our bedroom, our cozy little hide away."

"You make me sick, I'm with child." She covered her stomach.

"Yeah about that, I don't think you are."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I have a pretty good sense of smell and I say your monthly is on it's way, should be here in a few days."

"You, you, you.." she sputtered, "gentleman don't speak of these things and how could your sense of smell be that strong?"

"Well I am not a gentlemen, we agreed on that earlier remember? And there are a lot of things about me you will be learning about, but not yet, I don't want to scare the shit out of you on the first night here."

"What do you want from me?" she asked

"Tonight? Nothing, get some rest, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. You have to start running this household."

"What about tomorrow night?"

He rolled his eyes, "I told you in a few days you will get your period" and exited the room, but not before he took one more look at her.

/

Two days later like he said Bonnie got her period. She stormed out into the fields where he stood talking to the man in charge of planting the crop.

"You son of a bitch!" she screamed.

Everyone stopped and stared, no one talked to white people like that.

Damon looked at her, at least 2 feet shorter than him and laughed. She was furious, she looked just like his Judgy.

Mr. Miller excused himself and let the couple talk.

"I take it from your paleness and your bitchy attitude, your Aunt Flow arrived like I said."

She looked at him confused, "If that is supposed to mean I got my," she whispered, "monthly bill then yes!"

"I told you"he smirked.

"How did you do it, why did you do this? I could be at home now safe, but instead I sold myself to you."

"Hey baby I didn't tell you to spread your legs for Jack or Jerry whatever his name was."

She slapped him then hard.

The people in the fields gasped and grew silent watching, seemed as if the very Earth itself grew silent.

"Go back to the house Bonnie," he said through gritted teeth.

She slapped him again and was going to do it a third time but quick as a flash he grabbed her arm. He pulled her too him and hoisted her over his shoulder, carrying her towards the house. The people in the fields watched in awe. They had never seen anything like the happenings in front of them. Was Mr. Salvatore going to kill his young place'? It was a good chance he would. Blacks had no rights and Ms. Bonnie had surely overstepped hers when she struck him.

His goal was to march her to the house and deposit her on the steps, but she was fuming angry. And he had done nothing wrong as far as she knew. She was not pregnant so good and she had no idea that Lucy had tricked her, but for some reason all her frustrations and anger were directed at him. He wanted the old Bonnie back but this one was getting to much to handle and she wasn't even a witch yet.

She fought with him every step of the way. Screaming obscenities and calling him every bad name in the book. Stefan watched them from the porch with barely contained humor. Caroline fanned herself nervously. At the last minute instead of dropping her on the porch steps he decided Ms. Bennett needed to cool off, so he dumped her in the watering basin for the horses.

She gasped in shock when she hit the water and ended up wetting all of herself up trying to get out. He watched her with his arms crossed grinning. The household servants had come out of the house when they heard the commotion and all wore looks of shock on their faces.

Bonnie finally took notice of all the people of the plantation watching her. As dignified as she could be under the circumstances she stood up, she removed the wet hair from her eyes and held her hand out like a lady, Damon took her small hand in his larger one and helped her out of the basin. She gingerly stepped out and stood defiantly in front of him. He was still smiling amusement in his eyes.

God she wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. She knew her anger was misplaced, there was nothing to be done about the situation she found herself in, she was not pregnant, the contract had been signed, he gave her parents a great deal of money to save them so she was stuck. She glared at him with hatred in her eyes, but she wasn't going to embarrass herself anymore than she already had, after all she was still a lady.

"Are you calm now, Bonnie?" he grinned.

She hated him, screw it she thought, she smiled widely before BAM, kneed him hard right in the balls.

He was shocked more than hurt so he grabbed his jewels and moaned. He fell down on the ground mainly for the onlookers sake and clutched himself. He watched from the ground as she made her way up the steps. Everyone was looking at her in awe. She never turned around not until she got inside the house, before mounting the steps she turned and stared him right in the eye. For a while he felt like they were the only two people there and then it happened he felt a sharp pain in his head, an aneurysm. It was only for a few seconds but it was there. She turned on her heals, wet like a rat and headed up the steps.

"Lucy!" she yelled and Lucy scurred up the steps behind her.

Stefan came to help him up. He smiled at his brother.

"What are you smiling about, you just got your ass handed to you by the lady of the house."

"She's back." He said softly.

Stefan followed Damon's gaze and Damon smiled in admiration after the little spitfire and repeated. "She's back."


	4. Bringing out the worst

She avoided him like the plague. When he entered a room she quickly exited. Lucy explained to him that Bonnie knew something strange happened between them day of her outburst but she didn't feel it was time to expose to Bonnie what it was. Being raised a Catholic Bonnie felt she should confess her sins and ask for forgiveness. Damon was not pleased. He wanted to get back to his undead life and Bonnie, witchy Bonnie, was the key to that.

They shared separate bedrooms with an adjoining door. Lucy warned him not to cross any boundaries with Bonnie, she was still a witch and he was a vampire. So Bonnie was off limits. Lucy however was spending a great deal of time with Bonnie and was finally telling her stories of the great Bennett legacy. Once Bonnie said, " You don't believe in witches do you Lucy?" Lucy only smiled and winked. She spent her days with Caroline, knitting and managing the household. Although Stefan was drinking from Caroline, Damon knew that he remained faithful to Elena. He asked **him** how he was getting away with not screwing Caroline, since she had a very high sex drive, Stefan explained he was compelling her to think they were having sex. He was sure she would thank him later, when she regained her memories.

"You are such a gentlemen," Damon said with disgust.

Damon however had a very active sex life, not with Bonnie, but with Lucretia and several ladies in the Bayou area. He spent his days watching over the planting, slipping away from work occasionally for a little something-something. He was taking his frustration with Bonnie out with sex. He visited Lucretia so often in her cabin that the maid was getting bolder and bolder with her mistress. Damon observed on a few occasion Bonnie asking Lucretia to do something and she completely ignored her. He knew it probably due to the fact that he was banging her and not his place'. In fact the whole house knew they were not sleeping together. Stefan warned him that something had to be done about the gossip. They had to maintain normalcy. They were out- numbered and weak out here and there was a lot of black magic and voodoo on the bayou, most of the people who worked for them had vervain in their blood, so the brother's knew that their presence may not stay a secret for long. Stefan made sure Elena had a warm supply of blood, he compelled one of her maids to allow her to drink from her, since the baby vamp was not strong enough to do it herself. But it was only a matter of time before someone slipped up and an angry mob showed up with fire and pitchforks.

That was where Damon's frustration was coming from. Bonnie needed to realize who she was. They were all in danger, he was worried constantly that Ben might show up and send them all to some dark dimension and they would never get home. Lucy had assured him that Ben was gone forever.

" A spell as strong as this one, I doubt he could survive."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Love is a powerful thing."

"You think he still loves Bonnie?"

"Yeah, he wouldn't have gone to such great lengths to hurt her if he didn't."

Lucy shook her head.

"Hey, we always hurt the ones we love, " he smirked raising his glass of bourbon.

Lucy eyed him warily, "Be careful Damon, we are here to restore balance, don't take advantage of the situation."

"Now what situation would that be?" he smiled deviously at her. You had to be blind not to notice the energy radiating off of Bonnie and Damon when they were close to each other. The day in the yard Lucy saw it and she had also warned Bonnie to be careful with Damon and his temper. Anger and resentment sometimes manifest itself in strange ways, she had told Bonnie.

"Bonnie is not for you vampire."

It pissed him off when she said that. She was telling him he wasn't good enough for Bonnie. He was sick of not being good enough. He was there wasn't he? Helping her trying to save them all?

He sauntered lazily up the stairs to find Bonnie on her knees with her rosary praying. It was the first time he had entered her room in a month. He immediately huffed and then slammed to door interrupting her.

"Amen." She said getting off her knees.

"Amen." He said in frustration leaning against the door.

"Can I help you with something?" she inquired.

He was drunk, tired, and he was mad, he should be home by now, so he was going to take it out his frustrations on the green eyed witch.

"Can you help me? Hell yeah you can remember who you are so we can get the fuck out of here!"

"Excuse me?"

"Excuse me," he mimicked her, " I want you to get your sweet ass in gear, listen to Lucy and remember who you are!"

"I know who I am." She said crossing her arms, "and you're drunk."

"And I plan to get even drunker!"

"Lower your voice sir."

"Stop being so prude and stop calling me sir, my name is Damon, Bonnie!"

"Damon, please lower your voice." she said timidly.

Not thinking he sped across the room using his vamp speed.

"Stop doing that! Stop being modest, stop being like that!"

She took a few steps back, eyes wide in disbelief, terror showing visibly on her face.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what? Move so fast?"

She nodded yes.

"Magic." He said moving his hand like a magician.

"Get out of my room,"she warned and he could feel the energy crackling around her.

"This is my room, my house, everything in it is mine!" he screamed in her face trying to goad her into another fight.

She took another step back and he reached and grabbed her arm instead of standing her ground like his Bonnie would have done.

"You're mine too Bonnie." He whispered frustrated. He didn't know why he did what he did next, maybe he wanted to snap her out of her stupor, maybe he wanted to get a rise out of her like he did before. Or maybe he was tired of her avoiding him, tired of her scurring from the room whenever he showed his face. She was his witch damnit. She belonged to him and he needed her back on her A game to get them the hell out of this century.

So he kissed her.

Bonnie was shocked to say the least. Caroline had hinted to her that perhaps Damon was finding himself into Lucretia's bed and Bonnie really tried not to care. If he was with the maid, then he was not with her but then she heard, Lucretia telling some of the kitchen help that Damon was thinking of rescinding his offer and taking back all of his money. She said Bonnie was a cold fish that he had no interest in. " He is warming my bed every night." She bragged.

Bonnie tried not to care, but as a woman her ego was slightly bruised. What would happen to her family? What would happen to her? Still though she was afraid to take the final steps to becoming something she was against. She had discussed it with Lucy who had just told her that Mr. Salvatore would not under any circumstances go back on his word and that maybe he was not interested in her sexually, she should be happy about that right?

And she believed Lucy, that was until Damon Salvatore planted a hot kiss on her lips.

She had been kissed before but not like this, she felt his tongue, it was as if he was trying to pull something out of her, but what? He pressed her against the wall in the room and continued to explore her mouth with his tongue. She felt him rubbing himself against her body, she had to stop this. It was like what happened with Jamie, but different. There was more, much more. He was the first to break the kiss.

He saw her wide eyed innocence, her green eyes glowing, He had meant to wake her up but instead he had awaken something in himself. Jesus he wanted her. He took a step back from her and tried to recover himself. She had her hands pressed against the wall and she was breathing heavily. He watched her shudder slightly and if he didn't smell her arousal he would have thought she was revulsed by him. She wasn't. Lucy's warning to him sounded in his head. "She is not for you vampire."

He turned on his heals and walked out of the room. Bonnie stood thunderstuck. What the hell was that? She slid to the floor clutching her rosary in her hands. Dear God she had held the rosary as Damon kissed her. She was going to pray again and ask for forgiveness but she realized something sitting on the floor, she wasn't sorry. She liked it.

Damon didn't show for dinner that evening and it didn't take a genius to notice the servers avoiding direct eye contact when she asked after his where abouts. Later that evening she took a stroll, it was mid July and the house was stifling hot. When she neared the servants quarters, she greeted and chatted with the workers and their families. Bonnie loved these people and their hard work and the workers seemed to genuinely enjoy her presence. On her way back to the big house, off in the woods she heard hushed voices and giggles, she knew what the sounds were so she held her head down not wanting to interrupt but at the last minute she glanced over and saw a man with his pants down and a woman pressed up against a tree with her dress up to her waist. She froze, recognizing the midnight black hair on the man's head she could only see the side of the woman's face and head but she was sure it was Lucretia. She gasped at the spectacle and at that moment Damon looked up and saw her.

Their eyes locked and Bonnie expected him to either stop or at the very least look away in shame, he did neither. He looked her dead in the eye as he moved up and down his mouth a hard line. Bonnie could hear Lucretia's moans of ecstacy. They stared at each other for the longest time before Bonnie blinked once, then twice and continued on her way. Damon felt Lucretia cum and then she collapsed. He held her there for while as she stroked his face lovingly, he removed her hands. He grabbed her hair and pulled painfully when she tried once again to kiss him, her eyes were not green and her skin was not the right color. He thought he could screw Lucretia and get the images of Bonnie out of his head but it didn't work. He wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to more than kiss her. Lucretia fell to her knees and too

"Will you stay the night again?" she asked.

"No." he said coldly.

And began to do up his pants, she fell to her knees and began to suck him off. He didn't stop her, he needed to get his rocks off and she was really good at giving blow jobs. When it was over he turned away from herbrown eyes to do up his pants.

"What's wrong Salvatore?"

"Nothing," he said coldly.

"You think I'm stupid? I see the way you look at her! She is nothing, not a real woman like me!"

Damon finished righting himself and faced her.

"I don't know what you are talking about. You are pretty good in the sack, but I'm bored. So we should probably end this before it gets out of hand."

"Out of hand? You think you can just use me like trash? We are good together, that little girl will never be as good to you as I am." She said.

"Look Lucretia, it's been fun, let's not make more out of this than it was."

"I'm with child!" she lied.

Damon burst out laughing. "That's a good one, try that lie on another sucker."

He began to walk away from her when he heard. "I'll kill her, I will poison her food or push her down the steps, but before I let you leave me, I will make sure that your Placee never takes another breathe."

He walked over to her threateningly. Her eyes grew wide and just before she was about the scream he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shhh Shhh," he warned "You stay away from Bonnie bitch, do you hear me?"

She shook her head affirmative but he saw the look of defiance in her eyes and he shoved her away from him.

"This," he pointed back and forth between them, "is over."

/

He made his way back to the plantation house and poured himself a drink.

Stefan soon joined him watching Damon for a while before asking what was going on.

Damon explained to him what happened.

"Do you think Lucretia will just go away."

"Hell no and I can't compel her, she takes vervain."

/

The next morning at breakfast Bonnie sat alone, a few minutes later Damon entered and took his seat at the head of the table, with Bonnie on his right.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," she replied stiffly not looking at him.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have done that, I didn't want to hurt you."

She was surprised to say the least. "It's okay. I haven't been exactly," she struggled, "what I am supposed to be."

That was an understatement he thought but said, " It is over with her, I want you to know that."

She smiled and he smiled back.

They were interrupted when Lucretia entered carrying a pot of coffee. Damon watched Bonnie slowly slicing up a hotcake as Lucretia poured his coffee he looked up at her and saw the same defiant expression on her face as the night before. He warned her with his eyes not to try anything.

She turned to Bonnie and Damon watched as she deliberately poured hot coffee onto Bonnie's hand.

Bonnie jumped up grabbing her hand and Damon shoved his chair back from the table, rising.

"Oops." Lucretia said smirking at Bonnie.

Bonnie stood breathing heavy, her burned hand held to her chest glaring at Lucretia who was glaring back. You could hear a pin drop in the dining room.

Damon watched as Bonnie stalked slowly towards the maid, Lucretia tried to stand her ground but Bonnie walked her slowly back to the wall. She grabbed the maid around the neck and spoke.

"Look you stupid bitch, have some pride, he fucked you and dumped you, get over it, he has."

She shoved herself away from the maid and took her seat. "Now pour me a cup of coffee."

Lucretia walked cautiously toward the table and Damon retook his seat.

She picked up the pot of coffee and proceeded to pour.

"Lucretia," Bonnie said sweetly looking up out of the corner of her green eyes, magic and power crackled from every pour in her body. "If you spill one drop, I am going to rip your skin off."

Damon leaned back in his chair and smiled, things were progressing just fine.

.


	5. The Witch's Return

Bonnie loved Lucy, she was so outspoken and brave, she followed her everywhere. Since her confrontation with Lucretia, Bonnie felt a shift in herself. It was something she could not define but she had a great need to get to the bottom of it. She would listen intently as Lucy prattled on about this and that. Bonnie admired Lucy, she was tough and she encouraged Bonnie to be tough too. "We are not bound to our circumstances Bonnie," she told her in the large kitchen as she stirred the huge pot of gumbo.

Caroline and Stefan had left 2 days earlier for a vacation. Caroline was getting harder to compel and handle. She fancied herself in love with Stefan as he was taking her to visit her mother in the city in hopes of getting a break from her. Stefan in the meantime was going to visit Elena and spend some quality time with her. He was attracted to Caroline but he did was not going to take advantage of her, besides the occasional drinking of her blood and compulsion. So he suggested a shopping spree and visit to her mother. He told her for two weeks but her was planning to leave her their until Bonnie became Bonnie again. Damon and Bonnie had also come to an understanding. He would not pressure her into anything and they both agreed to get to know one another. In the meantime Lucy was pushing her closer and closer to embracing what she was. Bonnie couldn't explain it but she wasn't shocked when Lucy revealed to her that she was a witch and had even lit some candles to prove it. "I didn't think witches were real."

"Then how do explain me Bonnie?" she smiled, "how do you explain yourself?"

"I'm a witch?"

"You are, and a Bennett witch, the most powerful in the world?"

"You think I 'm powerful?"

"I know you are, you just have to embrace what we are." Lucy thought of Ben and of telling Bonnie but thought better of it, he'd altered so many things for this spell. She still didn't understand how or why he did it or what he hoped to gain. Maybe Damon was right, maybe it was his love of Bonnie that compelled him to erase them all from the future and rewrite the past.

"You are what you are, you can't hide from it. We are connected to this Earth and our power comes from it." Bonnie sat on the stool at the large kitchen island as Lucy stirred the gumbo. Her chin resting on her hand as she watched her cousin and listen to her stories about the Bennett witches of the past.

Bonnie felt a rush of something in her bones and she inhaled sharply. Lucy watched as Bonnie turned her hands back and forth. She walked to fireplace. She could smell the rue in the gumbo, hear the birds chirping, the blades of grass, leaves on the trees, the rush of the river. She felt everything. She was connected to everything. She felt her legacy, her power. She held both of her hands to the wood in the fireplace.

"Incendia." She said softly and the flames rose in the pit.

"Oh my God."

/

Lucy thought that with Bonnie realizing and embracing her powers they would be back in Mystic Falls circa 2013 and she would be wearing skinny jeans and tank tops instead of hoops and aprons. Boy was she wrong. Bonnie had regained her powers but her memory was still the same. She begged Lucy to tell no one of her practicing witchcraft and that went double for Damon.

"What? Why wouldn't she want me to know?"

" I don't know maybe she is afraid she will be burned at the stake," Lucy shrugged.

Not that he was anxious to get back, not now. She was coming around to the idea of being with him. He knew that the real Bonnie wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole. But he caught glimpses of her in this Bonnie. As soon as they were back in 2013 Bonnie would go back to ignoring him and for some reason that didn't sit well with him. Maybe if he got this Bonnie to care for him the other Bonnie would give him a chance. He was falling for her, this slip of a girl with green eyes. She was so young and bright eyed, when he'd told her that he didn't want to rush her she had smiled at him with her big green eyes like he was Jesus reborn. They were spending more and more time together and he was being the perfect gentlemen. He brought Bonnie flowers, pulled her chair out, held her hand, all the dumb shit he did as a human. He hated himself for it, he was such a sap! She rewarded him with a peck on the cheek once when he handed her a wild flower and he almost did a backflip. Lucy had convinced him to leave the witchy juju up to her, that she just needed him to be himself, the badass vampire and protect Bonnie from danger. Well himself was the danger and he would have Bonnie up in the buck right now, but instead he had to play the southern gentleman. They still argued though, and those were always the moments he looked forward to. He loved making her angry and he encouraged her to speak her mind. Although he hated slavery he pretended to Bonnie that it was practical and necessary to which she stormed off and hadn't spoken to him in 5 days. He had gotten drunk every night since. Lucy informed him that she needed to go into town to meet a herbalist and she thought she might behave found away to break the spell, she was going to take Bonnie with her. Damon refused to allow Bonnie to go anywhere without him and he wasn't going to the city. Someone had to stay on the plantation. The heavy rains were making things bad for them and since they had no idea how long they would be trapped he needed to take care of business.

It had rained for 15 days and Bonnie watched worriedly as the river rose higher and higher. Everyday Damon would ride the few miles to the river and come back. He would take Abe with him and since she was still not speaking to him, she asked Abe.

"Sorry misses, it's bad the river keeps rising. "

Bonnie knew her future and her families future was tied to this blue eyed man's success.

Damon worked hard to ward off what he knew was coming. On the 2nd day they were alone the rain suddenly stopped. Damon breathed a sigh of relief but Bonnie, she knew something bigger was coming. She felt it all that day, she could barely sit still. She thumbed through Lucy's grimoire trying this spell and that trying to calm herself. She was wound so tight she couldn't think straight. Damon spent the day in the fields surveying the damage. Bonnie sent all the servants home to their families, Matilda the fat black weaver, insisted someone stay with her but Bonnie told her that she would be fine. She paced back and forth on the porch, looking up every few minutes for any signs of Damon, his inky black head was nowhere in her sight. As angry as he made her she did not wanted to see him hurt, something told her she needed to see him. She walked the few miles to the fields but saw no sign of him. When she turned to head back to the house that was when she saw the huge black storm clouds. She was so intent of finding Damon she hadn't noticed.

She hadn't gone a few feet before the rains started up again. She picked up her skirts and began to run as it began to rain harder and lightening lit up the sky. The thunder rattled the Earth beneath her feet and she could barely make out the dirt road to the plantation house. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath , leaning against a tree when she felt a cold tingle up her spine. The rain continued to fall in huge buckets when she heard a sound off in the thicket and turned her head to see if she could make out what it was. Two yellow eyes stared out of the darkness. She took a step backwards and as the body behind the eyes came forward, a panther. She turned and ran as fast as she could. She could feel the panther on her heals, she glanced behind her just in time to see it leap towards her. She screamed and tripped waiting for the death blow that never came. She turned and her eyes widened as she saw Damon in a death match with the black panther. The rain continued in torrents and the two of them, man and beast rolled around in the mud. Bonnie scooted back and strained her eyes. She saw the blackness of his eyes, and watched in astonishment as he snapped the neck of the beast. Damon lay in the middle of the road, his chest rising and falling. He was hurt badly.

Bonnie cautiously approached him, knelt down and saw the wounds. He had a huge gash on his forehead and his right arm was almost ripped out of its socket. His chest was bloody and his stomach had a chunk missing. Bonnie almost threw up when she saw him. How was he not dead?

"Damon?"

"Blood." He said softly.

"Yes there is a lot of blood."

" Tell me what you need." She said. He was going to die she knew it.

" I need blood."

She watched as his eyes bled black. He begged her, "please your blood."

Without knowing how she knew she placed her wrist near his mouth and lifted his head, and whispered a few words in Latin that would aid him in healing. She hissed only a little as his fangs broke the skin on her wrist, unafraid.

/

Damon watched as Bonnie used her magic to light a fire in his bedroom as he removed his bloodied wet clothing. She had practically dragged him up to the room he was still weak from the fight but he was recovering fast. She looked a little pale but he could not tell if it was from the loss of blood or what she had seen.

"You need to eat something, Bonnie."

She walked out of the room like a ghost, leaving him alone for a while and when she returned she looked a lot better, although she was still wet from the rain.

"What are you?" she asked standing in front of the fireplace in her still wet clothes. He was lying in the bed shirtless.

"A vampire." He said simply.

"Do you know what I am?"

"You're a witch."

"Lucy's grimoires says you are evil and we are enemies."

" We are not enemies." lightening lit up the room.

"What are we?" she said shivering, she needed answers. She wanted to know what was going on. A huge roll of thunder echoed through the house rattling the walls.

"You need to take off that gown. You look like you're freezing."

She was shivering, but it was not from the cold. Adreniline was pumping through her veins. The rain, the panther, the fight, the realization that she was alone with a vampire were all making her… excited.

She never took her eyes from him as she pealed the dress from her shoulders. When he suggested she get out of the dress Damon never thought she would undress in front of him. She stood in front of the fireplace with only a white slip on, her wavy brown hair cascading down her back.

He stood up from the bed and slowly made his way to her.

"Go to bed Bonnie."

He turned on his heal and left her in the room alone.

/

She lie in bed thinking about all that had happened. He rejected her, he was her enemy after all. She thought that if she undressed in front of him he would take her, but he was obviously repulsed by her because she was a witch, his enemy. Why wasn't she afraid of him though. When she undressed in front of him and when she gave him her blood it was as if she knew him from long ago. She trusted him, but why. She turned over on her stomach and listened to the storm outside. It hadn't let up at all. She closed her eyes, exhaustion finally taking over and fell asleep.

Damon took another gulp of his bourboun and rubbed his eyes. Damn he couldn't get the image of Bonnie wet in that white cotton slip out of his mind. Her flushed cheeks, small breast, her hair, he slightly parted lips. Jesus he was going to go crazy! She trusted him or trusted something about him. Otherwise she wouldn't have undressed in front of him , she was starting to remember. He couldn't blow it by complicating things with emotions or sex. Mid-thrust she might remember who he was and set him on fire.

"It would be worth it," he mumbled outloud.

He went back and forth with himself weighing the pros and the cons. Until finally he threw the glass against the wall and walked the few steps to her bedroom.

She heard him rip open the door and she sat straight up in bed. He stood like an angel at the foot of the bed watching her. How long he had been there watching her she did not know, she held her arms out to welcome him.


End file.
